


I Love You I Love You I Love You

by velljob



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Crying During Sex, M/M, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velljob/pseuds/velljob
Summary: Alex gets overwhelmed by how much he loves Henry sometimes.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	I Love You I Love You I Love You

Alex and Henry stumbled through their bedroom door, kissing and stripping as they went. By the time they hit the bed they were both nearly naked and Alex put a hand on Henry’s chest, pushing him onto the mattress and climbing on top of him, pressing kisses down his jaw and neck. As their bulges rubbed together they groaned into each other’s mouths, enjoying the friction.

Alex kissed his way down Henry’s chest, taking his time to get to where he was going. Reaching his goal, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the straining fabric, breathing a hot breath onto where the tip was just beginning to appear out from under the elastic. Henry whined quietly, his hips lifting slightly towards the sensation, and Alex quickly removed both their underwear before he took his hands and pressed Henry’s hips down to the bed.

“So pretty,” he murmured, kissing the shaft of Henry’s cock before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking. As he worked his way lower, taking more and more of his boyfriend inside, Henry groaned loudly, his hand fisting in Alex’s curls.

“That’s … God …” he managed between laboured breaths as Alex hollowed his cheeks and felt the tip of Henry’s cock brush the back of his throat. He slid the entire length out of his mouth and swallowed it down again and again, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip as he pulled off with an obscene popping sound. As he took him down again he looked up, making eye contact with Henry, who stared at him with an open-mouthed, lust-hazed expression. He hummed happily and Henry groaned, throwing one arm over his face and swearing.

When Henry’s breaths became short and sharp and his hips twitched against Alex’s hold Alex pulled off and kissed the tip one more time. Henry was flushed and panting and as Alex climbed up and kissed him he honestly couldn’t remember seeing anything so beautiful before. “What do you want, baby?” he murmured as he nuzzled Henry’s throat, gently kissing down the column to his clavicle.

“Fuck me?” Henry whispered, and  _ oh _ , wasn’t that a delicious request? Alex reached over to the bedside table to retrieve what he needed and settled between Henry’s legs, coating his fingers with lube. He stroked Henry’s entrance with one finger, earning him a stuttered breath, before pushing gently inside the tight ring. He waited until Henry’s muscles relaxed and then cautiously added a second, scissoring them gently. 

“Okay?” he asked reverently, watching Henry’s every expression for a sign of discomfort. 

“Mmhm …. more …” Henry said, and Alex added a third finger, crooking them slightly and fucking Henry with his hand. Henry moaned incoherently, jerking his hips back onto his fingers wantonly as Alex watched, entranced.

“Nnn, fuck me, please,” Henry managed and goosebumps broke out all over Alex’s skin. He grabbed the condom, tearing it open with his teeth, and slipped it on, coating himself with lube. Sinking into Henry’s hot, tight hole he heard a moan escape his own mouth. He thrust forward until he was completely seated and stopped, fighting against the waves of pleasure that threatened to overcome him, before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Henry’s mouth.

Henry reached up and stroked his hair, then gripped his bicep. Alex thrust gently, experimentally, and Henry’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips parting slightly. He did it again, slowly, developing an unhurried rhythm. The only sound in the room was the quiet huffs of their mingling breath.

Alex looked down at Henry’s face, awash with pleasure, and felt tears prick his eyes. He was so beautiful like this and he’d never know; Alex could never find the words to describe it. Blinking the tears back, he concentrated instead on finding exactly the right angle to make Henry moan. Soon he had his boyfriend whining beneath him as he expertly found his prostate again and again. He grabbed Henry’s cock, coaxing his orgasm out of him with a few strokes.

Henry’s whole body seized and he gripped Alex’s arms with his hands, his mouth working silently. As he tightened around him Alex felt his eyes prickle again. “I love you,” he gasped, the words ripping from him in a haze of emotion and adrenalin. 

Henry’s eyes opened a little way. “I love you too,” he said thickly, reaching up and brushing away a tear from Alex’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

Alex put his head down on Henry’s shoulder and shuddered as his orgasm hit him like a train. As he came back to himself he realised he was crying, gasping for breath against Henry’s shoulder, but he couldn’t stop himself. He lay where he was and sobbed and Henry stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head and rubbing circles onto his back.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked eventually, rolling onto his side and curling up, feeling exhausted and embarrassed.

“Don’t be,” Henry said softly, moving close and putting his arm around him. “I’m taking it as a compliment.”

“You are?”

“You’ve shown me up. I’m going to have to think of something pretty special to show just how much  _ I _ love  _ you _ .”

Alex gave Henry a wobbly smile and leaned forward to kiss him and Henry kissed him back before leaving the bed for a cloth to clean them both up. Slipping back in under the covers once he had chucked the offending article in the direction of the bathroom, he nudged Alex onto his other side so they could spoon.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *squints*
> 
> This is my first time writing anything even remotely smutty and I hope you liked it. I just couldn't get over the idea that Alex, with his undiagnosed ADD tendencies, gets overwhelmed sometimes, especially in situations where there's a lot of input happening all at once.


End file.
